Cat intelligence
Cat intelligence is the considered capacity of learning, thinking, and problem solving ability possessed by the domestic cat. Brain size The brain size of the average cat is 5 centimeters and 30 grams. Since the average cat is 60 cm and 3.3 kg,http://serendip.brynmawr.edu/bb/kinser/Size1.html the brain makes up one twelfth of its full length, and 1/110 of its weight. Thus, the average cat's brain accounts for 0.9% of its total body weight. While this may seem low, the brain accounts for 2% of total body weight in the average human. Ultimately, however, there is no conclusive proof of correlation between brain mass and intelligence. The Learning Cat Cats learn by trial and error, observation and imitation. Cats' learning abilities are aided by their good memory. Researchers Norman Maier and Theodore C. Schneirla reportedly found cats to have long-term spatial recall longer than 16 hours, as compared to no more than five minutes in dogswww.catsinternational.org (though in terms of short-term or working memory, dogs seemed to outperform catsFiset & Dore, Anim Cogn. 2006 Jan;9(1):62-70.). Cats' memory abilities may even be comparable in some ways to primates'.Okujava et al., Acta Neurobiol Exp (Wars). 2005;65(2):205-11. Cat tricks Opening doors and windows Cats which are accustomed to being let outside, or are stuck outside, may find it useful to teach themselves to open windows and doors. A cat might find the turn crank window in its owner's kitchen easier to open to exit the house, but to get in, they might have to use the screen door in the backyard. Also, they may learn to open cupboard doors to get to the cat food. Turning on water Cats may prefer the taste of fresh water to the water in their dishes, so might find it useful to learn to operate the faucet. By coming into the kitchen or bathroom]at the time a human is using the water, they may pick up how to work it. After some trial and error, they may finally figure out the right temperature and how to drink out of it without making a mess of themselves.heyyy Retrieving items from hard to reach places A cat playing with a ball may suddenly find that the ball is under the couch. The cat will try different ways, changing paws, position, and other elements, the way a human would. The cat may also be taught to get treats from high and hard to reach places, like on top of therefrigerator, or in a cupboard. Using the same logic as it did with the toy, the cat will get to each treat. A cat that has figured out where the cat food is kept may find that the food is inside a large bag. It might try to get in the bag or open it by means of removing the clip. Using the toilet Because of their sensitive sense of smell, cats prefer going outside to urinate and defecate. Kittens need no training to use a litter box and cover up their waste; once they understand where the litter box is, they will seek it out from then on. Cats can be trained to make use of a toilet. External links *Brains and Body-Size *The Intelligence of Cats *How Intelligent Are Cats? *Documented Tool Use by a Cat References Category:Cat behavior